Waiting
by Raven Sheridan
Summary: He took her hands in his and began to sway to the otherworldly music of crickets and night birds, the wind over the ocean. They danced, and cried, and reveled in this last moment together.-Aang is always waiting on Katara, but this time, he's ok with it.


_**Waiting**_

Being pulled into the Spirit World without trying to go there was like being sucked into a slow turning tornado even he could not tame.

The Spirit World was the same as always, surreal, strange, and beautiful. Everything about the place was abstract, but made perfect sense if you didn't think about it too hard. This time, though, it was terrifying. This time, it would be his last trip. He was here to stay.

Aang made his way down a heavily forested path, reaching out with numb fingers to brush the foliage. He stumbled once or twice on protruding rocks and he blamed it on shock, and the loss of Earthbending. Not just Earthbending, but Air, Fire, and Water bending were no longer his to command. It was like losing a vital part of one's self, but he had lost far more than just his elements, and it staggered him in grief.

He came to a clearing surrounded by exotic plants and flowers bathed in an evanescent wash of shifting light. He walked to the center of the clearing and sat, centering himself in preparation for meditation. He sat, and remembered, letting the bittersweet memories of his all too short life drift over him like a tide.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty  
She said, "I'm sorry that I took so long  
Didn't like a thing that I tried on."  
But let me tell you, son, she sure looked pretty  
Yeah, she'll take her time but I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman.**_

_"She's not ready yet, Aang," Sokka called from the kitchen table. He was reclining so far back in the chair that Aang was sure he'd tip straight back any second now._

_"What? But I told her that we have reservations," Aang protested weakly. They'd miss their dinner reservations if they didn't leave soon. Apparently, not even his status as the Avatar could get him into the most elite Ba Sing Se restaurant on short notice._

_Sokka shrugged. "Hey, women are always running late."_

_Toph flicked a pebble at him from across the table, plinking it off of his forehead. "Not true, Snoozles. I'm never late."_

_"Well, yeah, that's because - "_

_"And if you even begin to say 'because you're not a woman', I'll go ahead and dig your grave right now."_

_Sokka's mouth snapped shut comically, and Aang would have laughed out loud, but just then Suki appeared from the hallway. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Avatars, I present to you Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."_

_She made a grand sweeping gesture as she moved to the side, revealing Katara in a gown of the darkest blue silk with cresting waves embroidered along the hem, and a radiant moon shining down from the waist. Aang's jaw dropped._

_"Sorry, I'm late. I didn't like anything the seamstress brought me to try on." She grinned sheepishly, taking his hand and leading him to the door.  
__  
"I don't mind waiting, Katara. You look beautiful." A blush crept along his cheeks. She rewarded him with a laugh and a kiss._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**He said, "The wedding took a year to plan  
You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous  
Waitin' on a woman."  
And the he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said, "I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it  
Waitin' on a woman."**_

_Aang's nerves were officially shot. He waited impatiently before the crowd of the Tribe and his closest friends. He looked to Hakoda again, and the older man gave him a gentle smile and patted his shoulder._

_"Son, no need to be nervous. She'll be here."_

_"I know she will, sir. It's just..." he exhaled noisily, words escaping him._

_Hakoda laughed, earning them a few strange looks from the people seated before them. "I know the feeling. You should have seen me on my wedding day. But it was worth the wait, to see Kya walking toward me with her gentle smile. It's worth it, I promise."_

_Aang sighed and turned to watch the back of the crowd again. And suddenly, she was there, arm in arm with Sokka. She flashed him the most brilliant smile that made his breath catch. She looked like a dream, the most breathtaking woman in all of the Four Nations._

_The rest of the day was nothing but a blur of congratulations and hugs and well wishes. That night, when they were finally alone, he took Katara into his arms and held her, stroking her silken hair. She looked up into his eyes and placed a gentle hand on his cheek._

_"I'm sorry I kept you waiting today."_

_He laughed and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, my beautiful wife. It was worth the wait."_

_Aang would remember that night for the rest of his life, the way they crashed and flowed together like waves aflame, and he would never deny that it certainly had been worth the wait._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Aang paced back and forth in the hall like an angry polar leopard. All of the healers agreed that it would be best if he waited outside until it was time. He would most likely be in the way, and this was one of the most important days in all of their lives. That day was the day his first child would be born!_

_Hours had passed and the sun had risen, watched as the day passed, and set without incident. The moon took over in silent vigil, and Sokka had finally had enough of Aang's pacing. He pulled him down onto the bench outside of the healer's room._

_"Aang, calm down. Everything is okay. Trust me, it took longer than this when Nyala was born." He patted his friend's shoulder. "Suki actually had me kicked out of the room. She said I was making her nervous."_

_As if she'd been summoned, Suki peeked her head out the door and gave Aang a meaningful look. "Aang, come __on in. "_

_He rushed to Katara's side, and his heart nearly stopped when he noticed the tiny bundle she had clutched to her chest. She beamed up at him, though exhaustion was plainly written on her face. "Are you ready to meet your baby?"_

_He laughed and gently kissed her forehead. "I've been ready."_

_Katara slowly passed their child to him. He took the little bundle into his arms, tears of pride and joy streaming down his face._

_"Aang, say hello to our daughter," she whispered to him and snuggled up to him the best she could from the bed._

_"A-a daughter?" He was stunned. "We have a daughter!" he nearly shouted, and startled the baby girl into crying. He cooed to her and rocked her against his chest, trying to soothe her. "Daddy's sorry for frightening you, little one. Shhhhh..."_

_Katara smothered a laugh behind her hand._

_"Wow, a daughter... Well, no wonder it took so long. I now have another woman in my life to wait on," he grinned sheepishly at Katara and awaited the swat on the arm he knew was coming. "Ah, well. You're just like your mama. She's worth waiting on, too, little Indira._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**I've read somewhere statistics show  
The man's always the first to go  
And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready  
So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman**_

Tears poured freely down Aang's cheeks as the tide of memories crashed over him. He'd had so many moments in his life that filled him with such joy, and now, such sorrow. He was alone with his memories now, and Katara was still on the other side. His heart clenched at the thought of the anguish that his death must be putting her through. He yearned to kiss her soft lips and hold her gentle warmth in his arms just one more time.

But even though he desperately missed her, he hoped that her life would be so much longer than his had been. She had so many more full years ahead of her, and he trusted their friends and family to help her see that her love was still needed on their side. She wasn't ready to join him, and he was ready to wait as long as he had to. It wouldn't be the first time.

That night, when the misty moon shone above and the veil between worlds was thinnest, he met her in her dreams. He held her, and kissed her, and did all of those things they longed to do one last time. Because in their dreams they were young again, with all the time in the world.

"Aang, I miss you so much." Tears welled up in her vast, ocean-blue eyes.

"I know, my love. I miss you, too." He held her tighter and laid a kiss in her soft hair.

"I want to join you. I don't think I can wait." Desperation colored her voice, and Aang took her face gently in his hands.

"Katara, it's not your time." He kissed her passionately, and tried to hide his own tears. "You might not remember this when you awake, but I'll tell you anyway..."

He took her hands in his and began to sway to the otherworldly music of crickets and night birds, the wind over the ocean. They danced, and cried, and reveled in this last moment together.

"I've never minded waiting for you. Promise me you'll take your time, and live with all your heart. 'Cause I'll be waiting, but I don't mind."

_**Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N - I can't shake the tragic image of Katara without Aang from my mind, and this song took me from there. This is, obviously, post ATLA and pre-Korra. I've been nervous about writing anything even remotely related to Korra, and this is probably the closest I'll get until the show actually airs! XD**

**Anyway, I recommend listening to this song to put you in the mood!**

**[h e a r t],**

**Nyx  
**


End file.
